Hello Nataku!
by lunathequeenoftheworld
Summary: My very first fic with the help of the Early Edition Cat! Sorry Wufei fans! R&R I need 15 for the next chapter!


Hello Nataku!! Teaser  
By: luna_kitty_magic and the "Early Edition Cat"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Nor do I own any Disney Characters. Blah blah blah!  
Notes: My very very very first fanfiction!! If anyone likes it I'll write more in the series!! *This means action*-This means time-Anything else will be at the end of the teaser!!  
-6:00-  
An unmarked package is dropped of on the doorstep of the Winner Estate.  
-6:10-  
The package is picked up with the mail and delivered to the G-boys.  
"HEY WU-MAN!!!" screamed Duo, "You've got mail!!! Hey! I sound like one of those AOL web thingies that Heero always uses..."  
The braided pilot received no answer, so he left the mysterious package in front of Wufei's door.  
"Wonder why it doesn't have post marking....I bet Wu-man mailed it to himself because no one will send him mail. Ohhh I wonder why... he's sooooo charming with the ladies!"  
The box magically appeared in Wufei's room and opened. A felt head appeared from the box. It looked around, then satisfied the no one was present jumped on the bed. The evil glow in its eyes faded as footsteps approached the room.   
"Maxwell!!! I heard that." Wufei yelled after the American pilot. Just as he was about to go on one of his infamous justice rants, the felt creature suddenly sprang to life. Upon seeing the felt creature come to life from its spot on his bed Wufei immediately screamed and peed his pants, dying them a very nasty yellowish color. Then he stared in shock, because right before him was his favorite cartoon character out of all of the Disney movies. " MUSHU!!!!" he screamed again, this time with delight. He then jumped on the bed and started screaming the name over and over again. "MUSHU, MUSHU, MUSHU. Finally you're here. Did you get all of my fan mail? MUSHU, I'm sooo happy to see you in person. Mulan is my favorite movie all because of you!!!!! JUSTICE HAS FINALLY BEEN SERVED!!!!" The stuffed Mushu doll simply stared at him in horror.  
  
Meanwhile outside of Wufei's room, the rest of the Gundam pilots were holding a meeting.  
"Hey guys. Duo said in a whisper (yeah right like he can  
  
Whisper) I think Wu-man's lost it."  
"I think I actually agree with you for once." Heero replied in his usual monotone.   
".........." Trowa said as he looked in the room. He was beginning to get creeped out by the Shenlong pilot. It wasn't everyday that someone would see the Justice Freak jumping on his bed ranting about justice and some movie, and what on earth was that nasty looking stain on his pants?! Trowa really didn't want to know.  
"Guys. Quatre said in a pleading tone. We really shouldn't be talking about him." But deep down inside his uchiri no kokoru was telling him to beware of Wufei.   
"We've got to do something about him." Trowa said  
"You talked!?!" Replied a shocked Quatre before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
".........." Trowa said in response.  
"Mission accepted." Heero said as he whipped his gun out of.... dun dun dun..... Spandex Space!!!!  
" Hey man. Duo said. Why don't we take pictures and mail them to everyone we know?!!! Hey Heechan, do ya think you can whip out one of those disposable cameras outta your shorts?" He said, with the beginning of one of his maniac grins spread on his face.  
"Omae o koresu." ( give ya 10 bucks if you can guess who that was)  
"......" Trowa said.  
"Never mind! I'll borrow one from *cough dorthychough*, I bet she can pull one out of one of her eyebrows." muttered Duo "Ewww eyebrow space!!"   
  
Relena side story one- Relena's Gundam Moon 2  
"Miss Relena!! War is a Beeeeeaaaaaauuuuttttiiiifffffffuuuullll thing. And by signing this paper we can build you a Gundam!" said that nasty creepy *beep* eyebrow chick's double brows.  
"No Dorothy as princess of the Sank Kingdom I have to remain pacifist!" said an exaperated Relena Peacecraft stated.  
The eyebrows began to twitch, a sign of eyebrow anger. Noticeing this Dorothy decided to use her last resort.  
"Miss Relena if you let my military Gundam C-Moon you will surly be able to catch Heero!!" added Dorothy, her eyebrows twitching seductively.  
"Hee..HEEEO!?!"  
"Yes Heero. Sign the paper! Sign the paper!"  
"Heero..... Yes....... Must...... sign... get... Heero! O.K. I'll sign it!!! The only thing you have to do is give it these specifications." With that Relena whipped out a 40-ft long list of Gundam accessories.  
In the year after colony 197 Relena Peacecraft decides to build a Gundam in the name of pacifism. Will her actions prove to be wrong and start another war!? On the next episode of Gundam Moon episode 1!   
Don't ya just love cliffhangers?  
Notes  
1. SOME OF THE WORDS IN THIS FIC ARE IN JAPANISE. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE YOU ARE STUPID AND AREN'T A VERY DEDICATED GUNDAM FAN!  
2. Spandex space is that place where Heero gets his gun. X.x Eyebrow space is the place between that creepy eyebrow chick's double brow.  
3. For all of you people that guessed Heero for the 10 smackers you are...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WRONG!!!!It was Quatre!! By playing this game you give 100000000 million dollars to ME for loosing!!   



End file.
